Then
by xStillMyOmen5x
Summary: I remember trying not to stare the night that I first met you...Edward's life with Bella from the time they meet to old age. Each chapter only 100 words for my own challenge. Read it if you like...
1. I

I know that those of you who read my other stories are going to be upset to see a new story and not an update on the old ones, but fear not! I will have an update on those tonight! I promise!! You can hold me too that. This story I have already written, completely, typed and everything. What you must know about it is, each chapter (excluding authors notes and song lyrics) are under 100 words. I've seen other people write stories this way for contests and stuff and even though I'm not participating in a contest, I wanted to see if I could write a story like this. Believe me, it is not easy. So here you go, the first of 10 chapters of Then!

Song: Then by Brad Paisley

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

_

* * *

I remember trying not to stare the night that I first met you…_

"Edward! C'mon, man, we need to leave if we're gonna make curfew!" Emmett's voice was loud enough that he usually got my attention, but nothing was going to be able to get my eyes off the angel they'd just fallen upon.

She had brown and wavy hair and eyes like melted chocolate. She had curves in all the right places and she looked absolutely stunning.

"Emmett," I said. He stopped pulling at my arm. "That girl… you see her? That's the girl I'm going to marry."

"Yeah, ok. Let's go home so Carlisle won't kill us before your wedding day."

* * *

Sorry to add more after that other obnoxiously long authors note above, but I would just like to say that this is partially true. My grandfather saw my grandmother in a club and told his friends that that would be the girl he married. They've been married for 50 years now, so this story is in honor of them!


	2. II

yay chapter 2. im glad to hear that you guys like this story so much. remember there will be **10 chapters!!** a couple of you asked if there would be more and there will be :)

Disclaimer: S.M. owns all.

_

* * *

I thought I loved you then…_

I saw her, my angel, the one I saw at the club, sitting on a park bench. She was alone but in her hands she held a sketch pad and a pencil. She was staring intensely at a tree. I sat down next to her and looked at the same tree. She turned when she heard me sit down.

"Do I know you?" She asked.

"No," I said. "But we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

"Is that so?" She asked, a smile was slowly creeping across her face.

"Yep, starting with this Friday night."

* * *

review!!


	3. III

hey sorry this is a day late. i was out last night and couldn't put this up. so this one is for yesterday still and tonights chapter will be up later tonight.._

* * *

_

_Three weeks later, in the front porch light, taking 45 minutes to kiss goodnight_

"I had a really great time tonight," she said. Our hands were intertwined as we sat on the swing on her front porch.

"Me too," I said. "But I should really get going." She looked sad and it broke my heart. I didn't really want to leave.

"Can't you stay just a little bit longer?" I smiled.

"We've been out here for 45 minutes." I got up, pulling her with me, and kissed her goodnight.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear. I heard her stop breathing. I panicked; afraid she didn't love me back.

"I love you too."

* * *

review!


	4. IV

ok update numero dos today. this is tonights chapter_

* * *

_

_I thought I loved you then…_

"Can you tell me where were going?" a blindfolded Bella asked me.

"No. Don't you want to be surprised?"

"I hate surprises." I laughed.

"Well, you better like this one."

We arrived and I took off the blindfold.

"I can't see anything!" Bella said. "Are you sure you took the blindfold off?"

I leaned past her and hit the light switch. The dim lights surrounding the yard lit up revealing a set table and chairs. I grabbed a remote and pressed play and music started playing lightly in the background. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Happy Anniversary, Bella."

* * *

review! and fyi i will be on vk this weekend so after tomorrows chapter the next one wont be until monday!


	5. V

_I__ remember taking you back to right where I first met you, you were so surprised, there were people around, but I didn't care, I got down on one knee right there…_

I sat down on the familiar bench. Bella sat down beside me. I looked around the park. There were a lot of people around, but I didn't care too much. It was a beautiful summer day, just like the day I first met her.

"Bella," I said, getting up. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Edward."

"Let me finish. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I got down on one knee in front of her. "Will you marry me?"

She had tears in her eyes, but she nodded her head.

* * *

There is a good excuse for the delay in updating! My computer crashed and I lost all documents and stuff. Fortunately, all of the chapters for this story were saved in my document manager here on fanfic. Not so fortunately, none of the chapters for my other stories were. So the updates for this will continue and I will try to rewrite the chapters for the other ones a.s.a.p. thanks for not bailing on me and please review!

...Sapphire...


	6. VI

_I thought I loved you then…_

The music flowed through the organ's pipes. The congregation stood up and turned to face the back door. I faced the same way. Alice walked down the aisle gracefully with Jasper on her arm. Rosalie was next with Emmett. My breath caught in my throat as I saw Bella.

She looked absolutely dazzling. I couldn't believe that tonight, she would be my wife, and we would be joined forever as one.

"I do." The words echoed though my mind as I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist and kissed her for the first time as my wife.

* * *

I struggled with this one a bit. I wanted to be able to put more detail in but i kept going over 100 :( well this is pretty good if i do say so myself. REVIEW please

...Sapphire...


	7. VII

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all.**

_

* * *

I can just see you with a baby on the way…_

"What do you think?" Bella asked me. I looked down to the angel in my arms. Her stomach was huge and round, but she looked perfect to me. In her hands, she held a book with baby names. I rubbed her stomach and felt the baby kick.

"I think that is a wonderful name," I replied. Bella smiled.

"So if the baby is a girl, her name will be Emily Rose. And if the baby is a boy, his name will be Michael Patrick." I smiled in return and leaned over to kiss her forehead.

* * *

**yeah so i hate the name renesmee with a burning passion so i seriously needed to get rid of it. sorry for taking so long to update...i went to camp and well kinda forgot about updating but thank you to _pooshy-spoon_ for her review that reminded me.**

**ill try to have the next update up tomorrow**

**...Sapphire...**


	8. VIII

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all.**_

* * *

_

_I thought I loved you then…_

"That's perfect, now don't move."

Four-year-old Michael sat in the center of the couch. Bella sat to his left with Emily and Allison. I set the camera's timer on for 30 seconds and picked Emily up from Bella's arms and sat on Michael's other side. I looked down at one of my two 9 month old daughters, and smiled. Then I turned to Michael.

"Say Cheese, buddy," I said, as I turned to look at the camera.

"Cheese!" Michael yelled. The camera flashed.

* * *

**so yeah...pretty much im really bad at updating...next chapter up soon hopefully. review**

**...Sapphire...**


	9. IX

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all**_

* * *

_

_I can just see you when your hair is turning gray…_

"I can't believe they are all grown up," Bella said, her eyes misting over, as we looked at the photo album and came across the photo I had taken so long ago.

Bella's brown hair was gone, grayed over, but her brown eyes shone as bright as the day I met her.

"I can't believe they are all gone," she said. This time the tears spilled over. I pulled her closer to me.

"If they are strong enough to leave and live on their own, then we did our job perfectly," I told her.

"Yeah, but I still miss them."

* * *

**wow 2 updates in one day. im proud of myself. next chapter is the last one. review..**

**...Sapphire...**


	10. X

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all.**

_

* * *

_

_I thought I loved you then…_

"Now you're my whole life. Now you're my world. I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl. Like a river meets the sea, stronger than it has ever been. We've come so far since that day, and I thought I loved you then."

I smiled at my Bella, sitting across from me.

"I can see your beauty, your kindness, your perfection…"

"What I can't see is how I'm ever going to love you more…but I've said that before."

_End_

* * *

**so thats it! the end of "Then". now on to the contest...**

**i want YOU to try to write 100 words for each chapter of a story. its more difficult when it looks ;) **

**1. it can be as many chapters as you would like it to be**

**2. each chapter can be NO MORE than 100 words excluding authors notes and song lyrics if you choose to put them in. **

**3. your story must be complete by October 1**

**please PM me or leave a review on this story telling me the name of your story and stuff so i know what to read. i will read every story but i cannot guarentee that i will be leaving reviews. maybe at the end of the stories. the results will be posted as a chapter on this story and my profile no later than october 5 unless something unfortunate like my computer crashing happens.**

**hope you liked this story!**

**...Sapphire...**


End file.
